


The 1:33 Train is Always Late (Haibun)

by Vampirine



Series: Assorted Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, haibun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: A haibun poem, part of a series of poems.





	The 1:33 Train is Always Late (Haibun)

_There are scorch marks all over the linoleum floor. You smell gasoline like it’s a sign from whomever’s up “there.” Dirt lives under your nails, dirt lives in the cracks of the walls. You sit with your back to one of these walls, staring at its opposite. The train station always looked so small this way._

_The distant train howls._

_No one pays you any mind._

_You still have to wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Haibun is a type of poetry which combines prose and haiku. Haibun may record a scene, or a special moment, in a highly descriptive and objective manner or may occupy a wholly fictional or dream-like space. The accompanying haiku may have a direct or subtle relationship with the prose and encompass or hint at the gist of what is recorded in the prose sections.


End file.
